


Crowning

by hiddenheadspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, The Cage, Weechesters, not cagefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets an angel—<em>his</em> angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horribly sorry about this and blame tiredness for the daisies.

When Sam Winchester was born, the Cage changed.

Well, changed isn’t exactly the right word for it. Maybe _shifted_ comes closer, seeing as in that moment, for the first time in longer than anything could have counted, Lucifer wasn’t alone.

He could feel their connection through the much too far distance and the crushing power of the Cage all the way to the tiny child taking his first breath, and if Lucifer could have, he might’ve cried.

In any case, the Cage shifted to encompass the bond that stretched between them, and Lucifer clung to the change—and slipped past it.

The world was dim and shockingly colorful, but the _noise_ , the noise was almost overwhelming after millennia of only his own voice when the silence was simply too much, and he stood swaying in an unfamiliar form on a much-changed planet. A group of humans moved past him, shrill voices clanging in the air, and he cringed back with a snarl, wanting to smite them or kill them or to do _something_ , but of course he was only the shadow of a figment tied ever so briefly to the world by— _there_.

Two young children were crouched on the grass nearby. One was unimportant, a dull-spirited, fragile thing, but the other, oh, he was brilliant, shining even brighter than the star he had once been named for, dimmed only slightly by the tainted twist slumbering in his soul. The other human dropped something onto _his_ vessel’s head and ran away, making hideous noises of laughter, and Sam reached up to bat it off.

Lucifer hadn’t even realized he’d moved closer until he caught Sam’s hand. “Don’t do that,” he said.

Sam stared up at him with a mix of innocence and suspicion. “Only girls wear daisy chains,” he said. “Who’re you?”

“I’m an angel,” he said softly, kneeling beside Sam. “I’m _your_ angel.”

Sam’s eyes went wide with shock and his whole soul lit up with joy. “An angel?” he said in a whisper.

Lucifer hesitantly reached forward, feeling just as awed with this child as Sam was by him. He carefully adjusted the now-dying flowers on Sam’s short, fluffy hair. “Yes,” he confirmed.

Other children ran screeching past, and Sam glanced over at them and back to him. “Can they see you?” he asked astutely.

“No,” Lucifer said. “Only you, Sam. My boy king.” He added the second part in a quieter tone.

“A real angel,” Sam repeated. He reached up and tugged the chain of flowers off his head and hesitantly offered them to Lucifer, who plucked them out of his hand with nimble fingers that he slowly realized could only be Sam’s from some point in the future.

The Cage tightened its grip on him with a near-snarl, and he winced. “I can’t stay,” he said, and Sam’s face fell. “If you want, though, you can pray to me. I’ll hear you.”

“Sammy!” A different boy came running up with a soul that shone in a way that could only mean one thing. “Who’s that?” Michael’s vessel glared at him distrustfully.

Sam turned away from him to beam at his brother, his entire being lighting up with love, and Lucifer winced away from the strength of it without meaning to.

“Goodbye, Sam,” he said, but Sam wasn’t likely to have heard him as the Cage closed its constraining arms around him again—but this time only for a short while longer.


End file.
